Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a method of ordering Very High Throughput (VHT) signal fields within a preamble.
Background
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Wide Local Area Network (WLAN) standards body established specifications for transmissions based on the Very High Throughput (VHT) approach using a carrier frequency of 5 GHz (i.e., the IEEE 802.11ac specification), or using a carrier frequency of 60 GHz (i.e., the IEEE 802.11ad specification) targeting aggregate throughputs larger than 1 Gigabits per second. One of the enabling technologies for the VHT 5 GHz specification is a wider channel bandwidth, which bonds two 40 MHz channels for 80 MHz bandwidth therefore doubling the physical layer (PHY) data rate with negligible increase in cost compared to the IEEE 802.11n standard.
A method is proposed in the present disclosure of ordering sub-fields within Signal (SIG) fields of a VHT preamble. In addition, a method is proposed to manage sizes of these sub-fields.